Little Witness
by Loreal
Summary: When Nick must go undercover to gain information on the death of a fellow officer, he learns that there is more to his cover than just teaching. He finds that he must also learn, and keep a young witness alive and able to testify to what she sees.


LITTLE WITNESS  
BY: LML  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS:  
I don't own FK and/or its characters and associates. According to my knowledge, FK is still property of TPTB. I'm only borrowing the characters for a little while and promise to leave them in the condition in which they were originally found. I am not trying to infringe upon anyone's copyright protection of these characters, and no profit is made here. None whatsoever.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is a particularly different type of fanfic as far as I have read. I thought that Nick's teaching abilities could be enhanced, since the show didn't really touch on that very well. The only things I got from the television show are that Nick once worked in the archaeological field in Chicago and an English Conservatory. References to parts of "BLACK BUDDHA" are made. In a small summary of the story, Nick must help protect a young murder witness, but when he learns the identity of the killer, things go from simply protecting this witness to keeping her alive and able to testify.  
  
  
LITTLE WITNESS   
BY: LML  
  
Part 1  
  
It was nighttime. The streetlights sprang to life as the first slivers of moonlight lit the sky. Although the sun had set just a few hours ago, it still felt very balmy and humid out. Crickets chirped as his watch slowly ticked by the minutes. It was almost as hot as it had been during the daytime. Even the grass on the lawns of the sprawling estates, though they had sprinkler systems and more likely a staff of people ensuring their satisfactory health for the owners of the vast properties, looked as though they were beginning to grow tired of being in the humid and hazy weather. If it weren't for the fact that the sun had gone down only a short while earlier, one would seriously have mistaken the time to be that of mid-day instead of 10:45 pm.  
  
He walked up to the security guard standing at the main entrance to the house and gave his name. He was promptly let in and shown to the office. Just as he reached the door, the man's voice from within beckoned him to wait there.  
  
"Hello. I'll be right out in just a moment. It's just such a beautiful night, I thought we'd have our little meeting outside. Is that suitable for you?"  
  
"Sure. Just fine with me." he said rather tentatively. He hoped his nervousness wasn't showing. No, he prayed it wouldn't show itself. He had a job to complete and wasn't about to let his fears get in the way. He couldn't understand what all this nervousness was all about. He'd run undercover stings before and had never had any trouble in accomplishing his task. But this one had been different form the very beginning. He'd had to gain the trust of the key players with which he would be working closely, and eventually bring down. But it had been very difficult to earn the trust of the one person who really mattered, and that had almost caused him problems several times.  
  
He stood in the hall, with its high and expansive ceiling and polished marble floor. This really was a beautiful building. He had imagined what it must be like to have live in this place, what with all the people around here doing everything the boss wanted. He knew he'd never be able to live like that, but it was still fun to pretend. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement from inside the office. He straightened his medium-sized frame to his fullest height, and awaited the arrival of the man in the office.  
  
The owner of the voice came out of the office and motioned for his visitor to follow him.  
  
*****************  
  
She slowly rose from her bed. After a few long hours of tossing and turning she just could not fall asleep. She crossed the room and opened the curtains. The restlessness was really beginning to get to her, and if she didn't do something soon she was going to go mad. She stared out at the skyline, imagining what it was like outside. Freedom was something she'd never known, and family barbecues weren't exactly a tradition with the members of her family, at least the ones which were left. From the attic window, she could clearly see the shape of her father standing outside the front entrance talking with a man. She knew not to go down to disturb him when he was in conference with some businessmen. Her mother had always taught her that. She had been told from as far back as she could remember that it was very important to stay out of sight whenever there were business meetings going on downstairs.  
  
She could hear her mother's voice saying, "Don't bother your father, Angie. Daddy is very busy and if you disturb him he will be very angry with us."  
  
Angela Langley, a bright eleven-year old and very attractive for her age, was standing in her bedroom watching her father and his business associate discussing something very important. It was late and she knew she should be asleep by now. But it was too hard for her to sleep now. She kept seeing her mother lying there in her bed breathing her final breath. Grace Langley had died of cancer just a few months prior. Her death had devastated Angie greatly and had taken a toll on her life as it was now.  
  
Angie watched, as the tiny slivers of moonlight grew larger and larger. It was almost as if they were expanding as the seconds passed. It was muggy out and there was no fan or air conditioner in her room to block out the sweltering heat. Angie felt as though she were going to die of heat exhaustion if the air didn't cool down soon.  
  
From her vantage point Angie could see that the men were in a heated argument. She couldn't make out the words being exchanged between the two of them, but she knew that her father wasn't happy. Daddy was very angry she noticed as her father withdrew a small handgun from his pocket and fired straight at the man's chest. Angie stood frozen to the spot. Was she dreaming? No. She wasn't. She stared in great horror at what she'd just witnessed. Her father had murdered someone in cold blood.  
  
A deadly silence filled the house. Only a few minutes had passed since the loud blast. All Angie could hear was the beating of her own heart. She thought it funny that she hadn't screamed when the gun went off or even when her father had turned around and walked away from the fallen man. She had just witnessed a murder and her father had been the murderer. She was scared, very, very scared.??As she stepped away from the window, she couldn't help but think about what she should do. If she called the police they would know the truth about what had just happened. But she knew that she couldn't call the police. There wasn't a phone near enough for her to use. She was really terrified. Did her father see her looking down on them from the window? What would he do to her if he found out that she had seen his "business meeting" and all that had transpired there? Angie then made up her mind to stay silent about what she had seen until an opportunity to tell all presented itself. For the time being she would act as if nothing had happened. It wasn't hard; she'd done it before when her mother was alive. But that was different. Her mother had been there to talk to her and encourage her not to say a word about anything to anyone. But then her mother was gone and it was her father's fault. Now she'd just have to be as brave as she could be.  
  
Part 2  
  
Detective Nick Knight sat at his desk reading the latest headline in the local newspaper. It described the discovery of a body. The man had been killed two weeks ago and joggers in a local park had discovered his body. As he read the article, his eyes strayed to the desk opposite his own. He couldn't help but remember his now fallen partner. It had been almost a month since Schanke and Cohen had died in the plane crash. Although he had finished the investigation with Detective Vetter, he couldn't really focus his mind on partnering up with the blond. It wasn't that she was a bad cop, in fact she was a fabulous, hard-worker. And even though she had her tendencies to go off on her own, she was still a damn fine police officer. She had good instincts, but she wasn't Schanke. He knew he would never really get over losing his portly partner.  
  
But he couldn't get Schanke off of his mind. Schanke, the suvlaki-eating, wisecracking partner who was both a husband and father, now lying dead in a cemetery along with Captain Amanda Cohen. She had been a real no-nonsense type of person, but she also had her soft side Nick remembered. She was a tough as nails lady, but when it came right down to certain issues she was just as human as the rest of her detectives. Others in the office had joked that Captain Cohen was not of this world, but of course that wasn't true. Nick specifically remembered one incident when he had been forced to cover for Schanke. Schanke was holding out on a report that the captain wanted. In his own words, the report was "sooo boring!"  
  
"I'll be sure to tell the captain that." Nick had teased. But of course, he hadn't told Captain Cohen of this. He missed the stern look she was always giving Schanke and the toughness she conveyed throughout her professional persona.  
  
"Knight, in my office, now." The captain's words brought Nick back from the past. Joe Reese stuck his head out the door and then disappeared behind the door again. Nick rose from his chair and made his way towards his captain's office.  
  
Inside the office, Reese was sitting in his desk chair with two strange men standing off to the side. They were introduced as Henderson and Fredricks  
  
"Knight, we need to talk. Remember that body they found in the park, the one with the single bullet to the chest?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"  
  
"It was a cop, Nick. Apparently he was doing some undercover work and got involved with the man who killed him."  
  
"Do we have any clues as to who might have done this?" Nick asked. He stared hard at the captain's face. Henderson was the first to speak.  
  
"Jackson Langley." Henderson produced a file and handed it to Nick. "Detective Knight, we would like you to go undercover and investigate the murder of officer Robert Jacobs."  
  
"Langley? Wasn't he under investigation for the sale of illegal drugs about six months ago?" It was Fredricks who interjected.  
  
"Yeah. But we couldn't make it stick. Sure there was some evidence, but with his wife's terminal illness there was no way of catching him doing anything illegal. And then there's his kid."  
  
"That's why I called you in here, Knight. Our guys here want someone to go in undercover and get the inside information on anything illegal and on the murder of Jacobs." As Reese spoke Henderson produced a newspaper clipping. Nick took it and read it to himself.  
  
"Wanted. A live-in tutor for an eleven-year old girl. Good pay, good living area, and substantial benefits. If interested, please contact Jackson Langley at 555-1083."  
  
"You'll go under cover as a tutor for his daughter." Henderson put in. "Her name is Angela, and she's an eleven-year old kid, Detective. We hear that you're the best of the best around here. That's why we're filling you in on this. Don't screw up or get yourself killed."  
  
"Now wait just a damn minute here! You're telling me that I'm going undercover as a babysitter by day and a cop by night? Is that what you're saying, Captain?"  
  
"Detective Knight, don't argue with us please. We've thought long and hard about this. We wouldn't have called you in, except for the fact that your record speaks volumes higher than most of our own agents. Can you tell me any reason why we shouldn't request you for this assignment?"  
  
Nick shook his head. He knew they were right, he did have an impeccable record to his name. It wasn't that he disliked kids, it was just that he was afraid of them finding out about his secret. A little girl by the name of Lisa Cooper had come very close a few years ago, and he just didn't want to risk anyone finding out about him.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I just haven't worked with kids that much, that's all. I'll take the assignment."  
  
"Good. Now, I know your partner Detective Vetter is off tonight, but we'll brief her tomorrow on the situation. She will remain here as your contact to the department, and keep us informed on the progress this case is making."  
  
"Captain, won't the father ask questions about my credentials?"  
  
"Already taken care of." Henderson spoke, as he handed Nick a thick file folder with his name on it. "You worked for three other families prior to your inquiry about this job and they all had wonderful things to say about you." "We've got it set up with just a contact number for each family. They're the cellular numbers of three separate officers posing as a parent. No address because the families have all moved out of the country."  
  
"Trust me, Nick, your cover is airtight. The only way he would know anything was up would be if you were to slip up and make a mistake."  
  
"Don't worry, Captain. No mistakes in this job I can assure you of that."  
  
Nick left the office and exited the precinct. His first stop was to the coroner's building. Nick entered the morgue and headed for Natalie. She was standing in the middle of the room by a table conducting an autopsy. He silently slipped into the room and listened as she spoke into her recorder making notes of the condition of the body.  
  
"Subject's jaundice and excessive bilirubin indicate liver failure due to acute cirrhosis."  
  
Nick waited for her to finish speaking and then moved in for the kill. He reached out with one light hand and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh!" Natalie Lambert, the county coroner, jumped back and almost dropped the scalpel she held in her hand. "Damn it, Nick! I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Awe, and here I thought I was the only vampire in your life." He watched her turn away from the table and then begin to clean up the area. "I'm sorry, Nat, but I couldn't resist. You just looked like an easy target."  
  
"Well, next time I might not look behind me before I pull out my stake. Besides, I'm none too fond of your friend Lacroix, yuh know."  
  
"Hey, Nat, we need to talk." Nat turned to face him after stripping off her gloves.  
  
"What's up, Nick?"  
  
He explained the situation to Natalie and asked her if she would mind if he used her address as his current living arrangement.  
  
"I can't very well use the loft's address, because it's the address for Homicide Detective Nicholas Knight, and not Nick Foster."  
  
"Not a problem. You're my best friend and staying with me until you can find a good job." Natalie said. Nick smiled and hugged his best friend. "Just don't forget to keep in touch. Oh and Nick, please eat something. You look hungry."  
  
"Don't worry. You know me, I can't refuse my doctor, now can I?" She turned around and picked up an apple from her desk as she continued. "An apple a day keeps the coroner away."  
  
Part 3  
The next day:  
  
Jackson Langley, a man of late forties, sat in his office waiting for the next applicant to tutor his daughter. This applicant was the last one for the evening. He hoped he would find a tutor soon, but he didn't want someone who would give his daughter an easy break. Her mother had done enough of that, and now he was trying to rectify the situation. Up until her death, Grace had taught the girl everything she could. Grace had said she didn't want some stranger teaching her daughter, and besides that, she had taken care of Angie while Jackson had provided financially for them. Langley knew that Grace's death had been very upsetting to the child, but he wasn't about to tell her what really happened with her mother.  
  
It had been made public knowledge that Mrs. Jackson Langley had died as a result of cancer, but only he knew the cold, hard truth. The woman had certainly not died of cancer at all. In fact, that was why he had declined an autopsy be performed on his wife. If one had been performed, they would know the truth, and that was not about to happen. He would never let anyone know. He would take this secret to the grave.  
  
"Sir, there's a Mr. Nicholas Foster to see you. It's about the tutoring position."  
  
"Send him in." Langley ordered through the box. Nick entered the office. Langley instructed him to sit down in the nearest chair.  
  
"Mr. Langley," Nick began. "my name is Nicholas Foster. But please feel free to call me Nick."  
  
"Please, Mr. Foster, sit down and we'll get started."  
  
"Thank you. Here are my credentials and all the necessary papers. I have worked with a few other families in the past who were very pleased with my work." Nick handed Langley the overstuffed file folder that the captain had given him. He watched Langley carefully as the man perused through the paperwork, and as he waited for a response he couldn't help but wonder at how Langley had been unable to find an applicant suitable enough for the job already. Just then, Langley broke the silence.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be in order here. I must say, Mr. Foster, you seem to be the most qualified of all the applicants."  
  
"Mr. Langley, I must ask you something. I have a serious sun allergy and am not able to be in the sun."  
  
"Don't worry. I already talked to the woman you were staying with and she filled me in. Apparently I missed you by a few minutes earlier. She answered the phone and we had a wonderful conversation. I must admit though, it was one of the more simpler requests that I've ever dealt with. Your room has extremely heavy drapes on the windows, and the room that Angela's studies will take place in has no windows at all. So, don't worry about that. And now I believe it is time for you to meet your student."  
  
As Langley spoke, he touched a button on an intercom and spoke briefly. "Could you please send my daughter in now?"  
  
He turned back to look at Nick and then said, "Oh, and don't worry about your car. I can make sure it is left right where you parked it this evening. I'm sure you might like to go out and see your girlfriend, am I right?" Nick just nodded. By this time, there wasn't time to respond to the man's inquiry. The door opened, and in walked a very pretty young girl. She was 5-feet tall with dark brown hair and beautiful hazel-green eyes.  
  
"Nicholas Foster, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Angela Langley." Nick stood and stepped forward to greet the young girl.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Foster. It's nice to meet you." Angie shook his hand tentatively. There was a long moment of silence until Jackson Langley spoke again.  
  
"Well, now I believe it is time for your studies to begin, Angela. Mr. Foster, I trust you will be able to sufficiently start your tutoring without the proper supplies until tomorrow?"  
  
Nick nodded in the affirmative. "I'm sure we'll be fine."  
  
"Very well then. Oh, and one more thing before the both of you leave. I have very strict rules here in concern with my daughter. Angela is not to miss any of her lessons unless I give you notice. And there are to be no special considerations for my daughter. She is the legacy of this family, and I will not have her spoiled and treated like a child. Angela, wipe that sour look off your face. Your mother is gone, and that's something which cannot be changed. You'll have to grow up and deal with it, starting now."  
  
And with that both Nick and the child were presently dismissed. Nick followed Angie out of her father's office and down a long hall. At the end of the hall there was a set of double doors. Angie pushed through and Nick followed. They traveled down a series of halls and up several flights of stairs before Angie spoke.  
  
"It's not much further, Mr. Foster." Angie pointed to a door far down the next hallway. Nick's vampire vision could make it out clearly, where the human eye was not so lucky.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me." Nick said. "And by the way, please call me Nick. Nicholas sounds too formal." He stepped forward so he was now beside her.  
  
She laughed. It was the first time she had laughed since her mother's death. She couldn't help but laugh. "As Angie led Nick into the room, he noticed that Jackson Langley had been correct. There were no windows in the room at all. In fact, this room seemed to be filled with bookcases and a large computer desk in the corner. Angie turned on the light and stepped aside to allow Nick entrance.  
  
"What would you like me to start with first, Mr. Foster? I've been working on giometry, history, science..."  
  
Nick looked at the straight-faced look the girl's expression conveyed. He couldn't believe how much like an automaton she'd become once entering the room. He gazed at her for a brief second or two and then stated, "I don't think we have to start on work just yet. Why don't we just talk for a few minutes first, and then see what happens, okay?"  
  
At first there was no response, but then the girl's blank expresion softened into something resembling happiness if it were possible living in the current household. "Okay. Could I ask you a question first?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you please call me Angie instead of Angela? I like my name, but I like Angie better."  
  
"I don't think that's a problem, Angie. Now I'd like to ask you a couple of questions. Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
  
"Angie, why aren't there any windows in this room?" The girl looked straight at Nick and with a forlorn expression answered.  
  
"My father thought it would disrupt my studies."  
  
"Your father has his time schedule mixed up. It's night time, not day time. You should be getting ready for bed, shouldn't you?"  
  
Angie nodded, and then said, "Mr. Foster, I mean Nick, my dad doesn't really care about my sleep schedule. He generally makes me study for hours and hours. He says it builds character. Before my mom died she never allowed that." Angie's eyes glazed over with tears. She willed herself not to cry. "Crying was for children," her father had said shortly after her mother died.  
  
"Do you want to talk about her?" Angie nodded and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Mom was great. She was a real smart person. She even went to college! And before she met my dad she worked in a lawyer's office. But after she married dad, he made her stop working and moved her up here to Toronto, away from her family."  
  
"Do you see your mother's family at all?"  
  
"No. Mom only had her mother and father for her family. She was lucky; she never had to worry about her father being angry with her for no reason. But her parents are dead now. Mom said that she was born when they were older. But they loved her very much, or at least that's what she told me."  
  
Nick listened intently to everything this girl said. He listened as she talked about how her mother had been raised, and could almost feel Angie's happiness as she told the story, almost as though it had been she and not her mother about whom the story was being told. It hurt Nick to think that such a sweet, innocent child could turrn from a cold automaton into a bright and lively spirit.  
  
Part 4  
  
LaCroix paced nervously in the club. Where had Nicholas gone off to? His loft was empty, he hadn't been at work for several weeks, yet when the elder vampire had gone to the loft to check up on his son, there had been an enormous amount of blood stocked up in his refrigerator. He wanted some answers and wasn't about to wait until his son just mysteriously showed up again. It was time to take some action, and he knew just where he would start. Gesturing toward Miclos, he handed the bartender his empty glass and retrieved his overcoat.  
  
*********************************  
  
Dr. Natalie Lambert entered the police precinct just as Captain Joe Reese emerged from his office. The captain motioned for Natalie to meet him at Nick's desk. Natalie readily complied and sat down in Nick's chair turning to face the captain. The expression on his face didn't give away much, but she knew, somehow, that this meeting wasn't going to be a very posative one.  
  
"Natalie," Reese began. "I think we need to talk. Ever since Captain Cohen and Detective Schanke died in that blast, I've been worried about Nick. He's been very withdrawn lately. Won't even approach the subject of partnering up with Detective Vetter. And now he's been on a case for a while and hasn't made contact with anyone. It's not good for someone to just shut everyone out like that. We haven't heard anything from him. Now I'm assuming that since his body hasn't been found somewhere, that Knight is still among the living. But what do you know?"  
  
"If I know Nick he's probably trying to hide his grief over losing Schanke and Captain Cohen. He blames himself. He still insists that he should've been the one to be on that plane, not Schanke." Nat looked at the floor as she spoke.  
  
"That's something I've been wondering about. Do you have any idea why Schanke was the one on the plane? From what I know about the case Nick was the one who made the arrest."  
  
Natalie was stuck. What could she say? She didn't want to tell the captain something too elaborate, but she knew she had to give him something. "Well I'm going to take a guess here and assume that it probably has something to do with the fact that Nick has a fear of flying. That and the fact that he'd been pretty rough on Schanke during the case and wanted him to have it easy for a while."  
  
Reese nodded in understanding and turned his attention to his office door. "Okay. I've got to get back to work. Detective Vetter will be in soon, so if you hear anything before tomorrow, let her know immediately. The only other thing I'll say to you is this. I understand that the two of you are very close. If you can get any closer to him than any of us, please do. I don't want anyone on my watch who isn't a team player. From what I've heard, Detective Knight is the best of the best around here. I don't want to lose him."  
  
"I understand. I'll make sure I contact him as soon as I can. Speaking of Tracy, where is she?"  
  
"I sent her out with the IA guys. They're tracking down other ways of nailing Langley. Believe me, Natalie, we need more than what we're getting now."  
  
Natalie slowly stood up. She was reserved in her current task at hand, contact Nick and get him to talk to her. She did notice, however, that it was the first time Reese had ever called her by her first name.  
  
She exited the precinct and made her way toward her car. Her mind was full of thoughts. Ever since Nick had gone undercover she had been so completely worried about him. It wasn't unlike him not to at least contact her. Yet it had already been two months since he had left.  
  
Natalie reached her car and started to unlock the driver's door, when she felt an arm reach around and grasp her by the shoulder. "What the hell?"  
  
"Relax, Dr. Lambert. Don't fight me. We both know I could easily kill you if I desired to do so." LaCroix hissed the words out as he pulled Natalie hard against his chest. "You and I must speak. I'm sure you won't have a problem with this, will you?" As he spoke, he tightened his hold on her. Natalie looked at the elder vampire. She tried to read his features, but the cold mask of indifference of his was unreadable. She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly and growled through his teeth. "Don't try my patients, Natalie. If you wish to live out the night you would do well to remember that I can and will deal with you if necessary. Nicholas doesn't understand your true spirit, does he?"  
  
"LaCroix, let go of me right now." Natalie barked. She was surprised at her own confidence and self-assurance when dealing with the master vampire. It scared her too, to think that she could speak to LaCroix in such a manner and remain calm and composed.  
  
"Not before we have a little talk." LaCroix said in that icy tone of his. He gestured towards the car still in front of them. "Get in and drive."  
  
Nat did as she was told. She drove until LaCroix ordered her to turn on to the street where the Raven was located. When they reached the Raven he ordered her to stop.  
  
Once inside, LaCroix offered her a drink. Natalie declined, stating she was tired and just wanted to get this done and over with.  
  
"What is this I sense about you? You seem very distracted. And where is my son? I can tell he is somewhere in this city, but yet I can't pinpoint his exact location." As the master vampire spoke, he placed himself on a bar stool near to where Natalie remained standing.  
  
"LaCroix, even if I knew where Nick was, I couldn't tell you. All I know is that he left two months ago and hasn't been seen since." She was lying right through her teeth but hoped LaCroix would believe her story. She knew he probably wouldn't, but she couldn't take the chance of telling him exactly where Nick was. If she did, it just might jeopardize the entire investigation.  
  
LaCroix slowly rose from the bar stool he was occupying. He began circling around Nat very slowly and methodically. It reminded her of a predator circling its prey shortly before the kill. Was that what he had in mind for her? Did he plan on killing her in retaliation for her unwillingness to answer his inquiries of Nick?  
  
"My dear Natalie," LaCroix began as he went, "I do not believe you. I seriously doubt Nicholas would just disappear without a trace. I can feel him but can't place where he is. Before you leave here tonight, you will tell me where my son has gone or you will pay for your foolishness with your life."  
  
"I don't think so, LaCroix. I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of dying. If you do anything to harm me Nick will hate you. He will take his revenge on you for killing me. So in answer to your threat, I say this, you can go straight to hell."  
  
Natalie turned around and strode from the club and out to her car. She had to contact Nick as soon as possible. LaCroix would not like being put off and would most likely retaliate. She headed in the direction of her apartment and made up her mind to go back to her lab instead. There was more work to be done tonight, and it wasn't getting itself done.  
  
Part 5  
  
Angie sat staring out her bedroom window. It had been an hour since she had retired to her room, but she couldn't get to sleep. She had no idea of just why she couldn't sleep, only that something was nagging at the back of her mind. Not knowing what it was made the feeling more intense. She had thought that perhaps it was the fact that two months earlier she'd witnessed a murder. But that wasn't the case. Surprisingly enough, Angie had been able to cover up her emotions with regard to the death of her father's business associate quite well. She had thought it a difficult task at the start, but as time drew longer she found with each passing day that it was easier to hide the truth. But at the same time this startling fact frightened her even more so than the murder itself, were it at all possible. She feared that she was beginning to become just what her father had wanted all along, an exact replica of himself.  
  
But all things considered now, she felt that she could trust Nick Foster. He had proven to her time and time again that he could be trustworthy, having done little things for her which were only secrets between the two of them. Since Nick's arrival Angie's life had gone back to being less stressful. Angie enjoyed working the night shift. Nick had arranged it so that she would sleep during the day and study at night. Angie was pretty used to it now, and since her father never checked up on her, now that she was studying with a tutor, it made her life within the guarded estate seem to be less complicated. She heard the tapping on her door and turned from her window to see who it was.  
  
"Angie, it's Nick. May I come in?" She rose and went to open the door.  
  
Nick stepped into the small room and walked over to the wall furthest from the window. She noticed this, and immediately pulled the heavy drapes over it before any of the rising sun's harmful rays touched Nick's exposed skin.  
  
"Angie," Nick said softly. "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What's up, Nick?"  
  
Nick looked at her and slowly drew in a breath. "You seemed a little distracted when we were working earlier. Is something wrong?" Angie looked at Nick and then at the floor. She didn't know how to answer this question. Besides that, she wasn't used to someone asking her this type of question. The only one who had ever asked her if she was "okay" had been her mother.  
  
"It's just that I was thinking of my mother. Ever since you came here, my father doesn't bother me anymore about studying nonstop, and some of the things you do are almost like what my mother used to do before she died." Angie's face began to tighten, as though she were going to cry. She tried to fight it but couldn't. As her tears ran down her cheeks Nick crossed the room and took Angie's hand into his own.  
  
"Angie, listen to me. I know you miss your mother an awful lot. And for your father to tell you not to cry about that is a terrible thing to do to you. It's natural for you to miss her."  
  
He broke off the next sentence. He didn't know if he could trust her with this information, but he knew that he had to take the chance that she could be trusted and fill her in on the real reason for his being here. It had been two months since his arrival, and if he wanted to get anywhere, the best place to start might just be with Angie.  
  
"Angie, I think there's something you need to know. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"I promise, Nick. I won't tell anyone. Besides," she added, "who would I tell anyway?"  
  
Nick looked straight at the girl in front of him and took a deep breath. "Angie, first of all my last name isn't Foster. My real name is Nicholas Knight, and I am a homicide detective with the 96th precinct."  
  
"Doesn't homicide mean murder?" Angie asked straight-faced. Nick nodded.  
  
"I'm here investigating..."  
  
"The murder of a guy who was killed here about two weeks before you came."  
  
Nick was dumbfounded! How did this little girl know of Jacobs' death? His face must have held a very questioning expression, because Angie spoke up immediately.  
  
"I saw my father kill that guy in cold blood."  
  
"Angie, I need you to tell me everything you know about the murder. But I also need you to trust me right now."  
  
"Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to ask you some pretty hard questions, and I need to tape the whole thing so no one can say that your answers were coached."  
  
Nick left the room for a moment, and when he came back he was carrying a micro-cassette recorder, a notebook, and a pen. He closed and bolted Angie's door as he entered. He sat down beside Angie and looked directly at her.  
  
"Will anyone notice?"  
  
"No. Almost nobody comes up here. The only one who ever did was my mother. Before you came, it was my dad. But he was always dragging me out of here to study or something."  
  
"Okay then, let's get started." Nick turned on the tape recorder and began taking notes as Angie spoke. Her words weren't halting at all. She knew what she had to say, and when there was a difficulty in the details Nick would use his own powers of persuasion. This part, however, did not show up on the tape.  
  
When they had finished Nick looked at the time. Seeing that it was almost sundown, he grinned wickedly.  
  
"Angie, how would you like to come with me and deliver this to my captain?"  
  
"I don't know if I can get out of here. It's almost impossible with my father and the people he's got hired for security."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can work around that. So, would you like to come with me?"  
  
Angie was standing in a second with a little grin of her own. "Sure. I haven't ever been away from this place before. Dad didn't allow mom or me to leave for any reason."  
  
Nick silently opened the bedroom window and climbed out onto the roof below. Since it was too high for Angie to climb out herself Nick reached in and lifted the still grinning girl out with him. Spotting the fire escape, he swiftly and silently descended with Angie right behind him. When they reached the ground Angie's face lit up.  
  
"This is so cool, Nick. Thanks for getting me out for a little while."  
  
"Well, you're very welcome, Angie." As he spoke he started grinning himself. Nick took the girl's hand and led her to where the caddy was parked.  
  
"Nick," Angie whispered frantically. "there's a security guy coming our way."  
  
"Stay here, and wait for me." Angie did as she was told and watched Nick approach the man. She watched as Nick looked directly into the man's eyes and then a few minutes later he was back. To her surprise, the security guard was walking away as if in a trance.  
  
"Nick, what did you do to him?"  
  
"All it takes is one look from me, and people just run in terror." Nick lied. He took her arm again and led her towards the caddy.  
  
Part 6  
  
At the Raven, LaCroix sat at the bar, wineglass in hand, casually observing the crowd of patrons entering and exiting the club's doors. Since his son disappeared, he could feel a strange sensation through the link he had with his son. He knew he was alive, unharmed, and awake. He was able to move about freely, but hadn't responded to his father's frantic calling over their link. As he sat, he couldn't help but ponder his conversation with the good doctor. She had said she knew nothing, but he knew in his cold heart that she was lying through her perfectly straight teeth.  
  
"Why, Natalie?" LaCroix muttered under his breath. "Why won't you tell me where he is?"  
  
He gestured toward Miclos with his empty glass and it was instantly refilled. He would find the answers he sought, and he practically dared anyone to get in his way. Since Janette had departed for parts unknown to anyone but herself, Nicholas was the only one who kept him here in Toronto. If Nicholas was involved in yet another of his foolish quests to become mortal, then this time he would not stop the boy. In fact, he would send him from this world if that was what Nicholas truly wanted. Nicholas needed to rid himself of his foolish fantasies of becoming mortal once more. If he did not, then he would pay the ultimate price, and both he along with his beloved Natalie would be joined forever in death. Lacroix had hoped to just hypnotise the good doctor into forgetting she ever knew anything about vampires, however, this was not an option since she was a resister.  
  
He slowly set the goblet down on the bar and stood up, intending on leaving. He'd go see what he could find out himself. He'd comb the entire city if that was what it took in order to find his wayward child.  
  
****************************  
  
"This is a really cool car." Angie said. She was sitting in the front, staring out the windshield at the night skyline of Toronto.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I've had it for a long time."  
  
"What type of car is it?"  
  
"It's a 1962 caddy." Nick smiled at the girl sitting next to him. As they drove through the city, Angie couldn't help but stare out the window at how everything seemed so pretty at night.  
  
"You know something, Nick, I like the way the city looks from here. I mean it's really different looking at it from my house. I like all these big buildings and all the streetlights."  
  
Nick sat and listened to Angie as she talked, and then something struck his mind. "Oh, Angie, one other thing. If we don't get back before sunrise, will anyone notice we're missing? I mean, will they look for you specifically?"  
  
"The only one who ever really cared about me was my mom. All dad cares about is making sure he can keep me locked up in that prison of a house. But I'm glad you snuck me out tonight."  
  
When they arrived at the precinct, Joe Reese was the first to greet them. "Nick, it's great to see you again." Then in a more confidential tone, "Does she know?"  
  
"Yeah, Captain, she knows; but she won't say anything."  
  
"I promise, Sir, I won't say anything about Nick being a cop. Besides, who would I tell, my uncaring nonexistent father?"  
  
"Well, Nick, she's got that spirit of yours, same attitude and everything. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was your kid."  
  
Nick's face instantly turned red. "Can we talk in your office?" Reese nodded and led the way.  
  
After Nick had told his captain everything and given the tape and notes to him, they sat down with Angie again and went back over the questions.  
  
"This is just procedure, Angie. I know Nick asked you these questions before, but in order for your testimony to be counted into evidence, we need to ask you a second time. But this time I'm going to be there with you and Nick."  
  
By the time they had finished questioning her for the second time, it was nearly dawn. It took longer the second time because Reese had drawn out every little detail Angie came up with. Next they had her look at some photos of different police officers in plain clothes. Angie picked out the photo of Robert Jacobs as being the man her father shot and killed.  
  
They had an hour left before sunrise, and Nick suggested that they go over to see Natalie.  
  
"She's the city's coroner and my best friend. I think you're going to like her." He said to Angie.  
  
Nick was right. Angie did like the woman. She was nice, and caring, just like her mother had been. They talked about everything, until Angie's face took on a worried expression.  
  
"Nick, it's almost dawn. You said you've got some allergy to the sun or something, where are we going to stay? There's not enough time to get back to the house."  
  
"Don't you worry about that. I've seen Nick get himself out of some pretty tough situations in the past." Natalie began to look at Nick with her own worried expression.  
  
"I'll take her to the loft. Just come over when you're off shift with food. You know, stuff kids like to eat. I didn't have time to go shopping before I left."  
  
Angie scooted out the door and waited a moment for Nick. "I'll be there in a minute." Nick reassured her, and then he turned back to where Natalie stood.  
  
Natalie leaned in close and quickly gave him the shortened version of her visit with LaCroix. When she'd finished he looked back at her and said with a concerned look, "Just be careful. Maybe you should leave with us now."  
  
"Can't. I've got a few more things to do here before I leave. But I will be careful." She reached out and playfully shoved him out the door. "Now get going unless you want to end up on my autopsy table again."  
  
Once they reached Nick's loft Angie began exploring her new surroundings with her eyes. Nick seeing that the girl was a little shy about going anywhere, told her that it was all right.  
  
"Angie, you can go anywhere here. It's not like home at all."  
  
"Sorry, Nick. It's just that..."  
  
"Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for, nothing at all."  
  
It was around 9:00 am when the telephone rang. Nick made no move to pick it up. He let the machine get it, and as the tone for the message sounded Angie stiffened. Nick knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry. You father doesn't know this phone number. I promise you." He watched as Angie slowly relaxed, but not as much as he had been before. They both listened to the message play as the tone ended.  
  
"Nick, it's Nat. Pick up."  
  
  
"Hi Nat. I'm just screening my calls. I know he doesn't have this number, but even so, I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Well, I got a call when I got home. It was Langley. Either he knows you two are gone, or he's just trying to contact me to see what's going on."  
  
"Nat, just be careful. Come right here. Don't let anyone see you leave or drive here. Drive through town, and make some stops. If you notice anyone following you, lose them."  
  
Nick hung up the phone. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of cow's blood and a can of coke for Angie. "I know it's early in the morning, but I won't tell if you don't."  
  
"Nick," Angie began hesitantly. "what'll happen to me when you put my dad in jail? Mom has no family left, and even if there were some family members, they aren't around any more."  
  
Nick explained that he would do the best he could to find her a great foster home. He said that she would be placed there, and there was a good possibility they could adopt her if they wanted.  
  
"No more studying by myself? I get to go to school like other kids my age? I'd get a family who would want me like Mom did?"  
  
"That's right. I think, though, since you've been studying so hard, and you're a very intelligent girl for your age, that they might advance you a grade or two." Nick sat back down with his bottle and a glass in hand. He poured himself a glass of the red liquid and looked at the clock. "I think it's time we both got some sleep. I want you to go upstairs. There's a room up there. Lock the door and stay there until I come up for you. Oh, and try to get some sleep." Angie went upstairs and Nick went to the phone. He called the precinct and asked for Captain Reese.  
  
"Captain, I just wanted to check in with you about what Angie said last night. We've got to get back to the house tonight before Langley notices us missing. I'm going to do some extra digging and see if I can't find the gun he used to kill Jacobs."  
  
"Just be careful, Knight. Remember what they said about Jacobs. Don't do anything to blow your cover, and don't let anything happen to the kid. She's the only witness we've got. Without her we're dead."  
  
Nick hung up the phone and heard the lift kick on. Natalie's familiar heartbeat sounded loud and enticing to him. The cent of her blood called to the vampire inside, but Nick with the practice of many years, pushed it back.  
  
Nat slid the lift door open and stepped inside. Her hair was wildly blown about her face and she was breathing hard as if she had been running for a length of time.  
  
"I think I lost the guy, but I can't really be sure. He followed me throughout the city, and no matter how hard I tried to shake him it didn't work."  
  
"What guy? Did you get a good look at him or the vehicle?"  
  
"Yeah. It was a dark colored vehicle, tinted windows; but the guy made the mistake of rolling his window down to get a good look at me through the driver's window as he passed me. He had broad features, grayish hair color, and some expensive looking suit."  
  
"Langley." Nick added. "That or it's someone who works for him."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Angie about it. She might surprise you."  
  
"She already has. She knows what her father has done. She saw him kill Jacobs, Nat. She's our key witness and right now, I don't know if he knows or not." Nick reached for Nat's hand and took it gently into his own. She sat beside him and leaned her head against the back of the leather sofa.  
  
This little girl has to be so frightened of her father; I mean look at what he's done.  
  
Langley was pissed. Not only was Foster missing, but Angela was gone as well. He was determined to find out all he could on Nicholas Foster if it cost him everything. He was sure Angie had no notion whatsoever as to what her father did for a living, or even of what had taken place just prior to Foster's arrival into their lives. He was thoroughly convinced of her lack of knowledge of the death of the cop, that he was more than willing, once he found her, to let it slide. However, what he would not let slide was the fact that she had disappeared without his knowing. She had run off and he would find her if it took all the resources he had acquired over the years. As he sat in thought of what had taken place, he devised a plan. He would call Foster's former roommate and ask her. If she didn't cooperate there was always the option of extracting the information from her by force. He had already had the woman followed from her place of work, the coroner's building. He knew who she was. She had made one error which had helped him to come about the information he sought. She had said her name over the phone and he had secretly recorded the conversation.  
  
"Jennie, please have Anderson brought to my office immediately."  
  
Anderson, the guard Nick had hypnotized the night before, was going to tell his boss where the damn guy and Angie had run off to the night before; and if he didn't, he would end up just like the cop had. Security detail was easily replaceable.  
  
Anderson promptly entered and closed the door at his boss's command. Langley glared intently at Anderson, enjoying the fearful look the man was trying to conceal.  
  
"Where's my daughter and her tutor?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. Honestly, I don't. If I did I'd have told you straight away when you first went looking."  
  
Langley was fuming. He hadn't gotten anything from the security detail, and this was definitely bothering him. He was furious and wanted to know just how the hell that guy had gotten Angie off the grounds without detection. He had run all sources he could think of and was about to give up for a while and wait, when another thought struck his mind. He would call the police.  
  
Part 7   
  
Nick lay stretched out on the leather sofa. Natalie had fallen asleep in the chair nearby, and Angie was upstairs sound asleep behind the locked door of Nick's bedroom. Nick slowly opened his eyes and sat up. It took him a moment to clear the fog in his head. He hadn't slept this well in the past several weeks. He had always remained on guard, watching to make certain Angie was unharmed or to keep her from being approached by her father or any of his cohorts.  
  
He needed to get back to the house with Angie and he needed to find out if Langley was on to him or if it was just a game to the man. He rose from the couch, headed into the kitchen and got a green bottle from the refrigerator. He had just uncorked the bottle when the sound hit his ears. Even without using his heightened senses he knew what it was. It was Angie. He ran upstairs and unlocked the bedroom door with the key he had hidden nearby. He raced to the girl's side and began shaking her awake.  
  
"Angie! Angie! Wake up. It's all right." Nick was trying to sooth her as best he could. This terrified him to see this child in such terror of something he couldn't possibly have seen. The girl was startled awake by the man's voice and bolted upright in her sleep.  
  
"Mom! No! Stop!"  
  
"Angie, it's all right. It's Nick. It's going to be all right." Nick said still trying to sooth the little girl.  
  
"Nick, I know something about my mother I know what he did!" The little girl was very shaken from what Nick could determine from the tone of her voice.  
  
"Angie. Listen to me. Whatever you thought you saw, it was a nightmare. You're okay. It's all going to be okay." Nick took her hand into his own and began trying to calm her with his own special methods of persuasion. She was scared and he could almost feel all the tension in her body.  
  
Gently, he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder. He knew that she was really not of the proper age for this, however, she was still so much a child and he only wanted to help calm her down. He began walking the main room of the loft until he could hear a steady beat of her heart and her breathing was deep and sleep-filled.  
  
The sun had just finished setting when the phone on Detective Tracy Vetter's desk rang. "Homicide, Detective Vetter speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Detective Vetter, my name is Jackson Langley and I'd like to report a possible abduction and homicide. My daughter Angela is missing and I have reason to believe she has been murdered."   
  
Tracy stiffened in her chair. Captain Reese had briefed her on the situation at hand and her partner's cover. She knew who it was and had to remain calm and collected. She took a breath and began speaking.  
  
"All right, Mr. Langley, can you tell me something about your daughter? Do you know who abducted her and why?"  
  
Langley told Tracy how he had hired a tutor for his daughter's education, and how the two had gone missing the previous night. Tracy sat and listened thoughtfully as Langley spoke and then gave her response. "Mr. Langley, I'm going to run a check on this tutor and see what I can come up with. I will notify you the instant something comes back."  
  
Tracy disconnected from Langley and sat for a moment. She was supposed to be making contact with Knight or he with her, not her and Langley. Could it be a trap? Had Knight really taken Angela Langley from her father's home and was hiding her somewhere? Tracy didn't know for sure, but she was certainly going to find out what was really going on. ƒTracy dialed Nick's cellphone. She knew he would answer this but not the loft's number. He picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Nick, it's Tracy. I just got a call from Langley. He thinks you've kidnapped and murdered his daughter Angela. What the hell's going on here? I thought we were going to stick to the original plan."  
  
"Tracy, come to the loft. I'm here now but won't be for long." He hung up the phone and placed it back in his jacket pocket.  
  
Nick reached over and gently roused Angie from the depths of sleep. "Angie, come on. It's time to wake up now. We've got to get back to the house."  
  
Angie slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Nick where am I? What happened?"  
  
"It's okay. You're in my loft. You've got to get up though. We're going to go back to your father's, but first I want you to meet a friend of mine. Her name's Tracy."  
  
"Is she a cop like you?" Nick nodded.  
  
"Tracy is my partner. We work together on cases. I think you'll like her."  
  
""Why wasn't she there last night?"  
  
"It was her night off."  
  
Natalie turned to face Nick and Angie. "Angie, she's really a nice person. You'll like her a lot. I've worked with her too, and she's a great person to be around."  
  
Angie looked a little skeptical at the both of them. She trusted Nick and Natalie and maybe even Nick's captain, but she had a hard time letting people near her. She had virtually been a prisoner in her own home, not allowed to go outside, not allowed to meet people, not allowed to do anything.  
  
"Nick, I really did remember something about Mom."  
  
Feeling confident that she wasn't a resister, he pressed for the information.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
Flashback:  
One year prior, inside the Langley home:  
  
Grace Langley peered at her daughter's sleeping face once more and turned to leave. Before exiting the room, she clicked off the bedside lamp and closed the door as quietly as was possible.  
  
"She's asleep, no doubt." Jackson Langley stepped from the shadows and grabbed savagely at his wife's hair. "What did you tell her?" Langley demanded.  
  
No answer. She couldn't answer his question. She hadn't said anything, but she had written it all down and made an audio copy of what she knew. Her failure to comply with his demand only succeeded in furthering his rage and anger toward her. He drew back a large hand and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"When I ask a question I expect it to be answered. Now tell me what you told that girl, or else I will wake her and get the information out of her myself!"  
  
"I didn't say anything to anyone! Honest!" He didn't believe her, but he really didn't have proof of anything.  
  
Angie heard the disturbance in the hall and slowly crept to her door to listen. Her father was screaming at her mother and hitting her too she guessed.  
  
"You're lying!" Her father shouted. "You're lying to me, and you can be sure that I'll find out the truth! You told someone, I know you did. And even if you didn't, you wrote it down somewhere didn't you?"  
  
"No. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't write anything down. I don't know what you're talking about. Please stop all this before Angie wakes up."  
  
Angie heard her father strike her mother again. She heard him tell her mother that her name was "Angela" and not "Angie." She wished with all her heart that she could do something to help her mother. He was always doing this to her, but Mom never let it interfere with Angie. Even though Angie saw the bruises and the black eyes, she knew that her mother wouldn't tell her all of what really happened.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy just tripped on the stairs this morning and fell." Angie heard the excuse for the injuries in her mind over and over. It seemed that Mom had been falling down those stairs for the last ten years. There were very few times she could ever remember her mother not having bruises or overhearing an argument between her parents.  
  
She slowly and silently went back to her bed. Nothing to do now but wait until Mom came back in to see her.  
  
Nearly an hour later she lay awake waiting to either see or hear anything. Just then her door opened and her mother entered. She flipped on the light and looked at herself in her daughter's mirror. Both her eyes were blackened and swollen shut. She had a split lip and her shirt was caked with dried blood.  
  
Angie decided that it would be better not to give any hint that she knew what had happened. She pretended to be asleep, but peeked through her eyelids to see what her mother was doing. Her mother was carrying something. It looked like it was a shoe box. She opened the door to her daughter's closet and stepped inside. Angie watched as her mother placed the box on the top shelf of the closet and then left her room.  
  
End flashback:  
Present, Nick's loft  
  
Nick listened to the story Angie had just finished telling him. His special methods of persuasion had been very helpful in many cases, and now they would help a little girl finish what her deceased mother had started over a year ago.  
  
"Angie, you will remember everything. You will not forget any of the things you have told me." He lost her gaze and snapped his fingers. "Angie you okay?"  
  
Angie nodded. "Nick, I remember everything. I remember what my father did. I remember what he said to my mother and what she did when she came back into my room that night. I'm scared though. Will he find me? Will he come after me because my mom's not around any more to protect me?"  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise." Nick said. Nick turned to Nat and she smiled at Angie.  
  
"We're going to wait for Tracy to show up and then I've gotta leave." Nat said softly. "But don't worry about a thing. You've got Nick, and I know for a fact that he'll protect you. Your father won't hurt you ever again, I promise!"  
  
Angie half smiled and nodded slowly.  
  
Part 8  
  
No sooner had Tracy left the rpecinct she began wondering. She'd been briefed on Nick's progress in the case so far, but now something was wrong. She couldn't understand the phone call she'd recieved from Langley. It didn't make sense... The man whom had been under investigation calling the Homicide department for a kidnapping report? Nothing made sense. Of course, it was very normal for Nick to be cryptic, that she could deal with. But when it came down to her suspects being just as, if not more so, cryptic as her very exentric partner, well that made things more complicated. As she speculated the possibilities, she turned onto Gateway Lane and pulled up to Nick's garage.  
  
He must've seen her coming, for just as she exited her vehicle the door was released and opened without her having to buzz up for him to let her inside. She entered, made her way to the lift, and pressed the button to take her to the second floor. Once the door opened, she couldn't believe her eyes. Nick sat on the couch with Nat beside him. And between the two of them sat a very scared and timid-looking child.  
  
"Detective Tracy Vetter, meet Angela Langley." Nick introduced the two of them.  
  
Tracy couldn't believe what she saw. At first she was speachless, and unable to even make a comprehensive thought out of all of this. Finally she found her voice and spoke slowly. "Nick, what's going on here? Why did you take her from the Estate? Her father called, and he's very concerned for his daughter's wellfare! He thinks you've kidnapped her with the intent to kill her!"  
  
Nick frowned deeply and sighed. He knew it as a possibility, but he had hoped that nobody would have noticed their disapearance.  
  
"Tracy, Angie has a story she would like to tell you, and then we all need to be leaving here."  
  
*********  
  
LaCroix hovered over the skylight. He couldn't understand the comings and goings inside the loft, but he knew that it was important to his son. "Well well well, Nicholas." LaCroix mused. "It seems that you've found yourself in the protector's role once again. I fear that you've been foolish in your conquests yet again, and have only one recourse to take."  
  
He knew that he must help to ensure that his son wasn't found out by the mortal he was pursuing, and flew off into the night to seek out the man.  
  
Nearly thirty minutes later Nick and Angie were on their way back into the Langley estate. Nick had been right. Angie did like Tracy, and Tracy had been taken in right away by Angie's intelligence and accuracy in details. Tracy wanted to hear the whole story, starting with what Angie remembered from her dream and ending with what she had told Nick and Captain Reese.  
  
In order to get the two of them back into the house without being seen by any of the security guards, Nick hypnotized Angie into going to sleep until he told her to wake up. He parked the caddy in the spot where they had found it the night before, lifted Angie onto a shoulder, and took flight for her window which was still open.  
  
After entering the house, Nick placed the sleeping girl on her bed and checked to reassure himself that they had not been seen by anyone. He then went and wakened Angie from her temporary slumber.  
  
"Come on, Angie. Time to hit the books and make it look like we're doing something worthwhile."  
  
Angie slowly sat up and looked at Nick. She tried to get up, but lost her balance as her feet hit the floor.  
  
"Careful, there, Angie. You look a little tipsy. Been drinking anything I should know about?" Nick smiled as the girl laughed at the joke.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Nick. I really had a great time out there."  
  
Nick helped Angie to her feet, and they made their way down to the workroom. Nick had been working on teaching Angie more information than what normal children her age would learn in a typical school. He wanted her to be just as smart as possible, but he never overworked the girl. He had made learning fun for her, something her mother had done when she'd been alive.  
  
As the two of them were studying the ancient civilization, the door opened and a very serious-looking Langley stood in the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Foster, Angela, I need to speak to the both of you. Where were you last night and all day today?"  
  
Nick was first to speak. "We were right here, Mr. Langley. Angela and I have been studying Ancient Civilization for the past two days. She's already finished with this history book. Right now we're going to tackle Science tonight."  
  
"How long did you work for?"  
  
"We've been working for several hours, sir. I've had her working all day, and even some of last night as well. I intend to see her get the highest marks possible on the assignments I've assigned to her."  
  
Langley looked at his daughter and frowned. However, it had no effect on Angie. She just looked straight back at him with no expression on her face.  
  
"Angela, what have I told you about hard work and dedication?"  
  
"Hard work and dedication will mold what type of person I'm going to be. You said that I am nothing without dedication, and that if I want to keep my place in this family that I must show a constant persistence and perseverance in dedication."  
  
Langley strode over toward his daughter and stood just in front of her. Suddenly, her head jerked back as the force of his hand connecting with her jaw had the desired impact.  
  
"What the hell!" Nick was on his feet and reaching for Langley's closed fist. "What do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Foster! I'm giving my daughter a lesson in dedication and perseverance. You will not interfere with me teaching my daughter." Langley snarled as he struck the girl once more and then turned and exited the room.  
  
Nick waited only seconds to be certain that Langley had left the room, before he went to the opened door. He shut the door and locked it. Next, he went over to Angie, who by now was sporting a very black eye, and whose top and bottom lips had begun to swell already. Nick watched for only a second as the girl tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. He reached out and picked her up from the chair.  
  
"It's all going to be okay, Angie, I promise. It's all going to be okay." He could feel his own heart breaking as he watched the little face swell and turn different shades of colors from the bruises which were already evident. Angie couldn't say anything whatsoever. All she could do was cry and let someone finally show her some kindness. He'd been very kind to her since he arrived, and she didn't have the strength to shut him out.  
  
Nick just sat there, holding the still crying girl. His own heart told him to just go after Langley and give him the same treatment he'd so graciously bestowed upon his daughter. But his head told him otherwise. He could very well make things entirely worse by going after Langly, and he wasn't willing to risk Angie's safety.  
  
"Angie, I'm going to take you up to your room for the rest of the night. I'm going to do a few things, and then we'll see about getting the both of us out of here. Sound good to you?"  
  
"I just want to leave here. Please, Nick, please get me out of here."  
  
After he'd personally seen to it that Angie was safely in her bed and resting comfortably, Nick went looking around the house. He stuck mostly to the shadows, keeping out of sight of either Langley or his henchmen. He started searching the upper floors of the house in order to find any evidence of Langley's crimes. After having searched the entire upper floors of the house, he debated on whether or not to begin his search of the lower half. Sunrise was due in about an hour, but he doubted he could search the main floor and the cellar of the house. No, he would wait until tomorrow night to conduct a thorough search of the rest of the house.  
  
He headed back in the direction of Angie's room. His room wasn't too far from hers, but he felt that he should at least keep watch over her for the duration of the day.  
  
He entered the room, then closed and locked the door. He seated himself in the chair by the side of Angie's bed, and settled in for a long day.  
  
He knew that it would be a long and grueling wait until nightfall came once more. He'd had longer days, of course. He could remember them all quite well. 


End file.
